<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Dreamt About You by Hundredtimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624569">I Dreamt About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundredtimes/pseuds/Hundredtimes'>Hundredtimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways to say i love you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, F/M, Implied Cheating, Implied Tsukishima/Yamaguchi, but its just in yachi's head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundredtimes/pseuds/Hundredtimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi gets a cryptic text, and her mind goes into overdrive instead of just asking what her boyfriend means.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways to say i love you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Dreamt About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my twitter Hundredtimes_<br/>This has been lightly edited and expanded from that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>From: Kuroo-kun</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Message: I dreamt about you last night</em>
</p><p class="p1">It’s a short message, they usually were. Sent as he walked from one class to another. For as short as it was, Yachi is left a blundering mess for the rest of practice because of it. Unable to focus, unable to listen, unable to even respond to the offending message.</p><p class="p1">What did he mean, he <em>dreamt</em> about her? Was he being, she gulped as a thought occurred to her, sexual?</p><p class="p1">No, no, no. There was no way. They’d only been dating a month. She knew from her friends talking <em>nonstop</em> that it would take at least three months for him to even <em>begin </em>talking about that sort of thing.</p><p class="p1">She froze. But he was from Tokyo. He was a <em>city boy,</em> as Tanaka-san always said. Something that was easy enough to forget when he was calming her down before a test or when he admitted he wished his mom was able to meet her. But he was from a <em>major metropolitan city</em>. He was a <em>college </em>city boy now. He probably had all sorts of pretty girls throwing themselves at him. He was attractive, a well known athlete, smart, funny, and friendly. Her blood ran cold.</p><p class="p1">“Yachi!” She looked around, the entire team was staring at her, Coach had his hands up, prepped to set a ball. When she jumped to attention, clearly not focused, he furrowed his brow and called Mina to take over.</p><p class="p1">The first year hustled over from where she’d been observing and recording successful spikes by member. She was adapting well, and was much more outgoing than Yachi was when she'd first started as manager-in-training. She would be a great fit for the team after Yachi left. She was also very open and kind, “Hitoka-chan?” she asked cautiously as she took the ball from Yachi's death grip.</p><p class="p1">Yachi smiled widely, “sorry, stressing about a test.” She may have calmed down a <em>lot</em> since her first year, but Yachi still freaked about her exams. It was an excuse everyone bought readily.</p><p class="p1">Even coach only nodded and shouted for her to take a lap. Thankfully, he didn’t mean it the same way when he did when the told the boys he same thing. For the managers, take a lap was just code for get some air.</p><p class="p1">She nodded and walked out of the gym, not seeing that the captain could tell she wasn’t stressed about a test. She took a few steps down the side of the gym where no one would see her, clutching her phone tightly in her pocket.</p><p class="p1">She pulled it out and read the message again. He hadn’t sent a follow up, likely his class had started and he hadn’t even thought twice to what he’d sent. Already receiving advances from some foreign girl studying abroad asking him to help her with her Japanese, most likely. She could imagine that smile he’d give when they’d Skype and she’d ask him for help on a physics question. Soft and patient. His breathy chuckle when the girl- probably from Europe or something- lightly draped her hand over his shoulder. The same one he’d let out when he’d wipe something off her cheek before bending to replace his fingertip with his lips for a quick peck. Then pulling away and blushing.</p><p class="p1">Yachi shook her head, he wouldn’t entertain such a thing. Her cheeks turned red from shame that she would even think such a thing.</p><p class="p1">“Yachan?” She heard Tadashi call from the door. She jumped so hard that she dropped her phone. “Ah- sorry.” He mumbled as he walked toward her, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was going to complain. Coach would as soon as he noticed, but he pushed ahead anyway. “Hey, are you okay?”</p><p class="p1">Yachi squeaked, “sure am!” That was way too quick…</p><p class="p1">Tadashi just stared at her, his expression as unimpressed as Tsukishima’s could be sometimes. To be fair, she supposed she had picked up a few Kuroo-specific expressions herself. Which always served to make Tsukishima a little extra annoyed during practice or study sessions.</p><p class="p1">She sighed in defeat. “I got a message from Kuroo-kun and I’m just… unsure about what it means.”</p><p class="p1">Tadashi tilted his head, confused, “What’d he say?” A bit of defensiveness coming out as he stepped closer.</p><p class="p1">She smiled kindly, and didn't hesitate to show the message to him.The defensive stance quickly shifted to confusion, and a bit of annoyance as much as he tried to hide it, “that’s it? I thought this was something serious.” He snorted and handed back the phone.</p><p class="p1">“What if he’s-“ she paused, unsure how to continue.</p><p class="p1">“He’s telling you he’s thinking about you, I very much doubt someone would start a break up speech with that.”</p><p class="p1">“Break-up?” she shrills, her mind hadn’t even considered that. Maybe the dream was so horrible, he couldn’t ever imagine seeing her again! An all new series of horrifying situations invaded her imagination before being disrupted by Tadashi’s increasingly amused voice.</p><p class="p1">“Wait, what did you think he meant?” Tadashi’s eyes were mirthful, but he whisper shouted to match her level of stress about the situation.</p><p class="p1">“I thought he was going to ask to have sex!” she whispers back to him.</p><p class="p1">They both turn bright red. Tadashi opened his mouth to respond but only got out a croak before turning and walking back to practice without saying a word. Yachi remained outside, eyes glued to the spot her best friend had just occupied before she slumped to the ground, praying it would swallow her whole.</p><p class="p1">Then her phone chirped.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>From: Kuroo-kun</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Message: ? Aren’t you going to ask what it was about? I’ll tell you anyway. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>We were lost in the mountains, and a bear found us.I was going to protect you, but you said ‘no! I’m strong!’ and arm wrestled him. You won, of course. Then I cooked you a giant cake and you said we should give it to the bear because you felt sorry for him. And then we moved into the cave next to his and became friends with the bear’s family and would have brunch-</em>
</p><p class="p1">The message went on in the same vein and Yachi just stared. Then she burst out laughing.</p><p class="p1">God, her boyfriend was a dork. God, but she loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>